Such valve drive arrangements have previously been described. DE 10 2006 033 559 A1 and DE 10 2007 022 266 A1, for example, describe valve drive arrangements with an adjustable valve lift of a respective gas exchange valve. For this purpose, both valve drive arrangements are provided with an intermediate lever arrangement that is operatively connected to a camshaft so as to periodically move the gas exchange valve and comprises an engagement element via which the maximum or minimum attainable lift height is adjusted. All these valve drive arrangements, however, suffer from the drawback that after manufacture and subsequent assembly and owing to manufacturing tolerances, an exactly desired valve lift cannot be adjusted or cannot be reproduced in the operating state. This may result in a less than satisfactory running performance of the engine in the case of short valve lifts, especially when an identical valve lift is required for all valves and cylinders of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine.